Vlad and Mina
by PicnicAtHangingRockGirl
Summary: Four prologues lead up to Vlad and Mina coming to terms with their feelings for each other, eleven years after the show. A "Mina and the Count" fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mina and the Count.**

(A/N: I would just like to say that I find a child-adult romantic relationship inappropriate and wrong, but the show's creators did portray the relationship of Mina and Vlad with palpable* sexual tension.)

* * *

**In the bedroom scene in episode 1…**

Vlad used his powers to pull Mina closer, unnecarily coaxing her vocally to come over to him. He was then surprised as the pretty red head's black gown fell to floor, revealing her as a little girl. He felt under her to check for a body, but there was only air for his blue hand to pass by. He measured her, then pushed her down by the top of her head to the floor to stand as he pondered his predicament.

"Hmmm, let's see." he took out a clip board to go over his past victims, who were left undead and unchanged into a vampire. "Wednesday: Nina Parker, age 17," he lowered the clip board to see a child's drawing framed on the wall, "Mina Harper, age 7!"

This girl, who was the most aesthetically* beautiful thing he'd ever seen, was only seven years old. It was odd to him not only because she was seven, but because he had been enchanted by her more than any other victim. He had wanted to get her bloodsucking over with quickly and leave, but had also wanted to stay. He wanted to leave her so as to save her further discomfort, but wanted to stay to protect her from any other plagues or attacks.

He fired up **(A/N: Take that literally.)** because of Igor's carelessness, but also because of his own mistake as to not realize this beautiful creature was a little girl.

Mina felt something hit her on the head, waking her out of the trance. She looked up into the handsome face of a stranger. She didn't know who he was, with his eyes full of care (he was actually confused by her), but she needed to learn who he was.

He smiled and laughed a beautiful laugh, bending down to pat her fondly on the head. He was only trying to convince himself his situation was something to make a little joke of, but she was unmagicly entranced by that laugh.

"What a darling little girl." he said, making her look coyly downward, with her hands cuffed together.

"Now, off to bed with you," he magically sent her back to her bed, only slightly phasing the young mind of a seven year old girl, "Uncle has business to attend to." He was then caught off guard by something knocking him down by the ankles.

Mina, deciding she had found her knight in shining armor, hugged him fervently with love.

He laughed to himself, "Affectionate little monster, aren't you?" the Count remarked, trying to fight the pleasure it gave him. Mina nodded towards his loving eyes, charmed by the fond look they held for her.

Vlad, realizing he was enjoying himself, turned angry at the situation. A vampire shouldn't feel this way. "Well," he tried to pull out of her grasp, "that's just wonderful.

He added, "You're parents must be so proud of such a beautiful," her heart lit up a little, leaving her unphased by Vlad trying to shake her off his leg, "adorable," her heart lit up a little more, "darling, sweet, precious," he gave up, "….aggravating child."

Mina knew in her heart that Vlad didn't really think badly of her, but that he was frustrated by his own feelings for her. Vlad knew it to. He could not deny that the list of good words he had said about her was not only said in a means of escape, but in the fullest honesty of his heart. He could never take that back. So, yes, Mina aggravated him, but only because she could control his heart without the use of magic.

He tried to scare her off his leg, piecing his heart in the process, but her cute black eyes just smiled up at him. It relieved him more than he would ever admit to someone from his world.

She kissed him then, hiding those cute happy eyes behind her eyelids. Time stopped for Vlad the moment their lips touched. **(A/N: Who even allowed that scene between a child and an adult?!)** He didn't feel any initial romantic attraction, but a premonition of what this girl could later elicit* from his heart. **(A/N: I really wish I didn't have anything to write about for that moment, but Vlad's reaction suggested he felt something. What a creeper.)**

Could he really feel that for this girl?

He continued to shake her off his leg. It was to complicated to think about what this little creature could make him feel. But for Mina the idea of loving Vlad was all too simple.

* * *

Palpable-"Easily perceived; obvious."

Aesthetic- "Of or concerning the appreciation of beauty or good taste" "Characterized by a heightened sensitivity to beauty."

Elicit- "To bring or draw out (something latent); educe."


	2. Chapter 2

**At the end of episode 2…**

Vlad smiled as he read, "….And that is how my best friend defeated the bully. The end." He tossed the last paper on the floor with the others.

A little green goblin stood up, "Hey, look everybody," he went on to skip around in imitation of a little girl, "I'm the Count's best friend!" Everyone laughed maliciously.

Vlad tried to pull off an angry glare, with his arms folded in front of chest. But he gave way to one solitary tear sliding down his cheek.

He was not strong like he told Mina to be. He couldn't bare for her to ever find him like this. His heart couldn't take that, even the thought was like having a mini heart attack. Anyone but her could see him in this vulnerable state.

He knew why it bothered him so much: the fact they were mocking his friendship with that adoring eyed, most special little girl. But he couldn't admit that, not even to himself. And sadly, not even to Mina.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the dinner table scene in episode 4…**

"Yummy! Where to start?" Vlad asked, a sickly feeling taking over his stomach from all the human food displayed on the table.

"Try some of my potato salad." Mina's sister suggested, swooping in with a flirtatious look in her eyes.

"I," Vlad turned to look at Mina holding a large plate, standing on the table, "made the gelatin all by myself." she dropped a small but disgusting clump on his plate.

His eyes scanned over to see her sister laughing slightly, "Gelatin's for desert! Start with my potato salad." She dropped some of it on Mina's gelatin. It looked even more disagreeable with his stomach than it did before.

He scanned his eyes back over to Mina, "There's always room for gelatin." she said, dropping some more on his plate.

His eyes continued to scan back and forth between the sisters as they quarreled not only over what Vlad should eat first, but for his heart's affection. He looked down at his plate, where Mina slammed the all the gelatin. Now, he really didn't want to eat it.

"Girls that's enough!" their father intervened. Mina stomped back to her chair, her father scolding, "Mina, what have I told you about standing on the dining room table?" Mina's response was to fold her arm in front of her and pout.

Mina's father took a bite of the meal, then looked up at Vlad. He smelled his food as if it were something toxic. Mina's father figured it was strikingly different from whatever European food the Count was accustomed to. He let some go into his mouth, while looking rather uncomfortable as his eyes became teary slits. Vlad didn't think anyone noticed, but he pushed it out into his napkin. He even stuffed some in his pocket. And twisted his glass over some more. It was all Mina's father could do to keep from screaming when Vlad ripped the purple chair cushion to hide away more of his meal.

Then, he tried to drop some in the beige flower vase, but Mina looked up simultaneously. Vlad noticed before he did anything that might cause a scene. He pulled his fork away and smelled the blue flowers instead, unable to upset Mina.

"How is everything, Count?" Mr. Harper asked dryly.

It was obvious, from Mina's father's perspective, that everything was heading towards marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the end of episode 5…**

Mina skipped over to Igor and Vlad, "Is the costume party over already?"

"Costume party?" Vlad asked in confusion. "Oh! Oh!" His eyebrows shot up and down. He grinned knowingly and thankfully at Igor, "The costume party. Yes, it's over."

"Did I win anything for my costume?" she asked, gesturing to the plastic werewolf fangs on the floor.

Igor rolled his eyes before Vlad even answered, "Yes, Mina, you won a great big kiss."

Igor stuck his tongue out in disgust, but wasn't at all to shocked by what he heard. He'd always known that little girl had claimed Vlad's heart. That's why Igor loathed her so much. Ever since the day Vlad mistakenly went to her house, she could change his master like no one else.

"….From Igor." the hunchback's blue and black eyes widened. Vlad had to be kidding. He _had_ to be kidding.

Igor turned to a puckered Mina, knowing fully well Vlad never joked. He looked back at Vlad, still savoring some hopeful denial that it was a prank after all. Vlad's smug expression was enough to tell him it wasn't.

Igor, unable to kiss her on the mouth, quickly smashed his lips against her pale porcelain forehead and pulled them back. He turned away from both Vlad and Mina, coughing out the last bit of dignity that experience took away.

"What kind of wolf is a werewolf anyways?" he heard Mina innocently inquire of Vlad.

Vlad answered her, "I'll explain it on the way home."

Igor stopped coughing just in time to look over and see Vlad leading Mina out by the hand. The little girl's eyes were lit up in her admiration for Vlad. She had wanted a kiss from Vlad. Igor knew that much. He also knew that it was only a matter of time until Vlad wanted a kiss from Mina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eleven Years Later…**

"What do you think?" Vlad asked.

Mina crinkled her eyes in a smile, "It looks great."

Vlad met Mina's eyes fondly, a smile pulling at his lips. He took a black handled knife and pressed it down in the white frosted cake, with pink letters spelling out _HAPPY EIGHTTEENTH BIRTH DAY, MINA._

Mina watched him from where he stood at the head of the dining room table; his lean body doing any kind of work always gave her a small spark of pleasure. She lowered her eyes, fighting the smile threatening her lips.

A white plate being gripped by one of Vlad's hands slid into view, with a slice of yellow cake sitting on it, "Here you are."

"Thank you," she looked up at him, with a slight blush spread across her cheeks. Vlad detected it with an illuminating sensation, leaving him feeling as light as air.

He sat down with her, cutting a piece for himself. Neither of them could remember when Vlad started eating human food over human blood, but it was some time long ago when Mina was still a little girl.

Vlad snuck a look at her. She sat there in her pleated red skirt that modestly covered her knees paired with her long sleeved cotton red shirt with a hood attached. Her white stalking feet were protected from the cold castle floor by red flats. She still wore her signature red ponytail.

_When did she become so beautiful?_, was the question he constantly asked himself.

Mina, feeling his eyes burning in to her, looked over in confusion, "Is something the matter?"

"I was only wondering if you were enjoying your cake." Vlad lied.

"I am." Mina nodded quickly.

A beautifully white smile spread on his face, his eyes once again holding a fond gaze for her. She saw it with a fluttery feeling overtaking her heart. For what ever reason as she got older his fond looks for her gave her more happiness than they used too, she blushed every time she felt it.

"Good," the count said, feeling illuminated by the sight of another blush on her face.

They continued to eat in silence, both feeling the pull of words they wanted to say to one another consume them.

Vlad got up when they finished, grabbing Mina's cleared plate, "I'll take that, Mina."

"Thank you." she said sweetly.

"Your welcome." he said, adding, "Happy birthday, Mina."

Then he kissed her on the crown of her head, which wasn't so much of a shock to either of them but an awaited endeavor. Their relationship had always been full of kisses, kisses for comfort, kisses for joy, kisses that had secret meanings, kisses they never told any one about. Mina often kissed him on the cheek, while Vlad would avoid her skin altogether and kiss the top of her head. It wasn't out of fighting bloodlust (he stopped having that long ago), but out of restraint from the feelings he felt. The feelings he had predicted the night they met, when Mina had kissed him on the lips. That was a room they both avoided kissing after that night, remaining the part of the story they always left out when telling someone in Vlad's world how they met.

Vlad stopped kissing her crown, but kept his forehead pressed against her soft red hair, taking in the aroma of her strawberry scented conditioner. The Count felt his heart twist in agony, while Mina lowered her eyes in heartbreak. They stayed like that for awhile without speaking, almost like mutually agreeing on their hearts true feelings defeating them.

Vlad pulled away, his heart feeling like someone punched it as did Mina's, "I'll take these to the kitchen."

Mina's heart fell. She had thought he was going to say something different. Something meaningful.

Vlad had thought he was going to say something like that, but he tried to push it out of his mind as he scrubbed the dishes. He put them back in the cabinet, closing the door to rest his head against. Memories he tried to suppress flooded into his mind.

_Mina kissing him on the lips._

_Vlad's eye releasing a single tear after their friendship was laughed at._

_Having to make himself eat human food for Mina._

_Trying to make Igor kiss her because Vlad wanted everyone to love Mina._

_Why is this so difficult?_, he asked himself.

Mina sighed, still sitting at the dinner table. She folded her hands in her lap, leaning back in her chair. She knew what she felt for Vlad, those feelings hadn't changed since she was a little girl, but now she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way. That moment, where he had lingered near her after the kiss to her head had seemed different than all the other kisses. There was pain in it.

Mina slid her chair out, standing up with a tremble of anxiety and excitement took over her. She took a deep breath and took a step forward. Refusing to back down, she walked into the kitchen to find Vlad sitting on the floor by the sink, clutching his heart.

"Count?" her voice broke.

He looked up at her with lonely eyes, feeling ashamed for worrying her, "Mina…"

She kneeled in front of him, giving her the ability to look him in the eyes, "What's the matter, Count?"

Her eyes sparkled with tears yet to slide down her cheeks; it struck his heart hard because he knew he caused them, "My heart hurts, Mina."

"Why?" she asked, her voice breaking again.

He looked down, "Why did you never get a boyfriend? Plenty of boys have went after you."

Her body trembled a little more, "I didn't like any of them like that."

"Why do you come here, if you could spend your time with handsome boys your own age?" he asked painfully.

"I don't want to spend time with them. I want to spend time with you." she said, sliding her face underneath his downcast gaze.

He looked into her innocent eyes, feeling his heart light up and break at the same time, "Mina, I….."

"What?" she asked, concern pouring off her tongue.

He hesitated a moment, contemplating whether to tell her.

"I should take you home." Vlad felt more pain strike his heart, Mina felt her heart fall again. She pulled away and he stood up, reaching out his hand like a gentleman to help her up.

"Thank you, Count." she said, dropping her gaze from him to the floor.

He did the same, "You're welcome, Mina."

They walked out together, hardly realizing they were still holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them chatted idly on the walk through the streets scattered with only a few people out that evening, each person sneaking glances at the way Vlad and Mina were holding hands. The two of them never noticed the other peoples questioning glances, only each other. They continued to talk about anything they could come up with, but avoided the topic they both wanted to discuss until they were on Mina's street.

"There's no car." Vlad pointed out.

"My dad must still be at work." Mina told him.

Vlad turned to her, asking sadly, "Would you like me to stay with you?"

She turned to him, seeing the sort of caring in his eyes that no one else ever looked at her with. Suddenly, she didn't want him to leave her.

"Yes," she nodded.

He gave a ghostly smile that could have looked more alive if his eyes didn't look like his heart was breaking, "Very good."

"Mmm hmm." she smiled in agreement, hoping to make him happy.

They walked into the house, still holding hands. When Mina shut the door, both their eyes slid down to their cuffed hands.

Their eyes met again simultaneously. Vlad saw the blush spread on Mina's cheek, confirming that she still had a crush on him. But then Vlad knew this was stronger than a simple crush. Mina knew it too, when she saw Vlad's cheeks turn the same shade of scarlet as her's. The feeling in their relationship had always been greater than something as a simple as a crush.

Their eyes slid down again, this time all the way to the floor. Mina pulled her hand out of his, saying quickly, "I'll be right back." Vlad pulled his eyes away from the floor to see Mina disappearing up the stairs.

He stood there, listening for small sounds to break the silence, but nothing else happened other than him feeling like a fool.

Like a magnet pulling on metal, Vlad moved up the stairs and down the hall to Mina's room. The door wasn't even closed, he could hear nothing coming from inside.

He stepped in the archway, facing the back of her ponytail, "Mina?"

She flinched at his concerned voice, "Vlad!"

He took a step back, holding his arms with his elbows bent, "Did I startle you?"

She wiped a tear from her eye, "It's alright." She added faintly, "I just need a moment."

He walked in the room, "Mina, what's the matter?"

She felt one of his gentle hands touch her shoulder, sending her heart a hard strike, "Nothing. Nothing, Vlad."

His concerned voice slipped into her ears, "It doesn't sound like that's true. Why can't you look at me if nothing's wrong?"

He turned her slowly by the shoulders, without any struggle on Mina's side, and saw the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes met his with a look of despair.

"Why are you crying, Mina?" he asked, using one hand to wipe the tears off her cheeks. Her cheeks were blushing from the caring touch of his hand.

She asked him, "Why are you crying?" She reached up, using one of her own hands to wipe the tears off his cheeks. He blushed the same as her.

"It breaks my heart to see you cry, Mina." he told her.

"It does the same for me." she said back.

His eyes looked frightened by her concern, "I don't want you troubling yourself over me."

She fought the urge to sob, "You're my best friend. I don't want you upset over me either."

Vlad, who had been resting one hand on her shoulder, used the other hand the guide her head forward. After years of avoiding a situation like this, Vlad let his lips meet the skin of Mina's forehead. Her eyes slid close at the exact same time his did. Inside their heads they both relived that first kiss on the night they met.

"Mina, I'm home!" her father's voice shocked both their eyes back open.

They pulled apart instantly, Vlad dashing to the window to check if anyone would see him change into a bat. Mina stood still where they had just been together.

She turned her head, seeing him take a deep breath of preparation before he would turn into a bat. She went over to him, lightly grabbing his arm, "Vlad…"

He turned to her, both of their eyes were a little pained, "What is it, Mina?"

She couldn't think of how to form words out of her feelings, her tongue tied and her mind when blank. Her eyes moved out of his vision and downcast in thought.

Vlad used one hand to hold her shoulder and another hand to guide her head forward again. Only this time, his lips connected with her's. Out of shock, their eyes stayed open, gazing back at one another.

They pulled apart only to lock eyes calmly. Where most people give a great reaction to, Mina and Vlad felt content to remain collected.

"You kissed me in here, once before." he reminded her.

"I know." she nodded.

Vlad put on a thoughtful face, "This was nice."

She smiled, "It was for me too."

His eyes smiled fondly on her, while he cupped her cheek, "Very good." She nodded in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." she said, but he had already known what her answer was going to be.

"Bye, Mina." he said, ducking out the window.

"Bye, Cout." she said, watching him jump back from the house and transform into a bat in midair. She giggled victoriously to herself as she watched him fly away, then she followed her father's announcement of pizza and cake downstairs.

Vlad flew through the air, with the kind of strength only love can give. He chuckled to himself, while he remembered that he had once suspected this was the turn their relationship would take.


End file.
